


visit

by mildkat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: Natasha Grimm-Pitch visits when the Veil lifts again, twenty years later.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	visit

**Author's Note:**

> inhaled carry on and wayward son, and here I am. enjoy xx

It’s been twenty years, but the cold gust of wind feels exactly the same. Simon feels goosebumps ripple across his skin; that’s what wakes him up. His eyelids flutter open, and before he could look at the time, take in the morning light starting to creep through the window, or even open his other eye, he sees her. 

Golden skin. Formal robes. Sharp nose. 

_Headmistress Pitch._ Before he could speak to her, though, she speaks first. 

“You’re not him.” He sees her eyes grow wide and glassy. “This is not possible. This is his place. You’re not my...” She stops talking when he feels the lump beside him abruptly sit up. When she sees him, her face breaks into a million pieces. “My Basil.” She floats over their bed, until she can hold his face in her hands. 

In the pale light, Simon can see Baz’s face. How his eyes are impossibly wide. How his neck jolts down as he swallows. How his lips quiver, before splitting into a smile. “Mother?”

She laughs softly, delight spilling out. She presses their foreheads together. “My son.” 

Baz grips her wrists. “There’s so much I want to tell you.” 

She tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. “Tell me. Tell me everything.” 

Simon wants to slip off the bed and leave the room—there’s no one who wants Baz to have this with his mum more than him—but he’s afraid of drawing attention. But Baz takes his hand before he can start to try (he’s since learned that vampires can’t actually read minds, but he’s decided it to be a Baz ability rather than a vampire ability). 

“Mother, I’d like to introduce you to someone.” Baz looks away from his mother for the first time since he saw her—and looks at Simon. He shifts their hands and interlocks their fingers. He turns back to her. “This is Simon. My love.” 

“Headmistress,” Simon bows his head. “It’s an honour.” 

She lets one hand drop from Baz’s face and uses it to touch Simon’s. She tilts his chin upwards, ever so slightly. “I remember you. You were in his place back then, and here you are, in his place again. In the House of Pitch, no less.” 

Simon chuckles and looks into her eyes. There was a time when he wouldn’t have even looked at a ghost directly, and another when he thought he wouldn’t be able to. “Forgive me.” 

She smiles at him and leans in. “Hush.” She kisses his temple, the same place as she did all those years ago. “This one is for you this time,” she whispers. She floats back to Baz and does the same to him. Her finger catches a tear rolling down his cheek. “My Basil. I’m sorry I took so long. I’m sorry I left you.” 

When Baz speaks, his voice cracks. “ _I’m_ sorry. I’m not what you...I’m...” 

“You’re my son,” Natasha finishes for him. She puts a hand on his heart. “You’re my darling, perfect son. I’m proud of everything you are.” She starts to fade away, and Baz grips onto her tighter.

“I miss you.” Baz whispers. 

“Oh, Basil. You’re not alone anymore...” She disappears, as if she were a trick of the light. The room is still cold. 

Simon pulls his hand away from Baz’s grip and uses it to rub his back. Baz looks like...well, like he’s seen a ghost. Simon keeps quiet, resting his cheek on his partner’s shoulder. 

“She looks just how I remember her,” Baz murmurs. 

Simon just hums. 

“She would have loved you.” 

At that, Simon snorts. “No, she wouldn’t have.” 

Baz shoves his shoulder against his face. “She would have.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure she would have loved to see her darling tosser son shack up with a Normal chav.” 

When Baz shrugs, Simon kisses his shoulder. “Tragic, isn’t it?. My poor mother.”

“That’s alright. _I_ love her.” Under his hand, Simon can feel Baz start to tremble. “I’m gonna shower.” Simon plants another kiss, on the collarbone this time, and when he dips out of bed, Baz lets him. 

He busies himself in the bathroom, tidies the parlour, and starts breakfast in the kitchen. He’s prepared to spend all day by himself. Prepared to give Baz all the time he needs. It doesn’t take long until Simon hears the violin, slow and careful, echoing from the library. Baz must have left the door open to let the music travel freely, and for that Simon is grateful. 

Outside, the pale light slowly turns into gold streams of the early afternoon. Pitch Manor is a lot less dark than it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! as always, kudos/comments would be a dream. I also recently made a [Tumblr](https://mildkatfics.tumblr.com) to post my fics, so I will be on there as well! x


End file.
